


Graveyard Girlfriend

by KobraKidButYourFace



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jet's name is Indie, Multi, Never - Freeform, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, everybody is nonbinary, ghoul's name is literally just ghoulie, is this projecting because i refuse to address my own sexuality and gender?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobraKidButYourFace/pseuds/KobraKidButYourFace
Summary: Fun Ghoul is not the most friendly person you'll ever meet. And she would never address her sexuality and gender because she's a straight, heterosexual female, right? Well either way she's an emotional bottle rocket and if anything she needs therapy, a s/o, and friends.Am I projecting? NAH!
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Lotta True Crime

Marie Athens walks along the empty roads of Zone 3, fidgeting a lot. A random wavehead walks up to her, holding a knife. He jumps at her, getting on top of her and slitting her face. She lets out a shrill shriek and the car driving by her stops. All she sees before she blacks out is red. Blood, and red hair.

-

Party Poison carries a raven-haired kid into the car, careful to protect their face. He sighs, setting them carefully in the back. He notices a tattoo of the tree spirits from “Princess Mononoke”. He throws himself into the passenger seat and hears the kid stir. They groan, covering themself protectively. They look around, shoot up, and scoot away from Kobra Kid. 

“Woah, it’s okay. Calm down,” He says cautiously. The kid shakes their head defensively. Kobra sighs. The kid whimpers, gingerly touching her face. Kobra carefully scoots up to the kid, holding a towel.

“Can I please help you?” He asks. They nod faintly, swaying. 

“They need serious medical help,” Kobra grimaces. “Or they’re going to bleed out.” Jet Star nods and steps on the gas, driving faster. 

-

They arrive at the hospital in Zone 1, carefully carrying the kid out of the car. A gurney is wheeled out and they’re placed on it, carried away.

-

“Did we ever figure out their name and pronouns?” Poison asks. A doctor walks up to them.

“Her name is Fun Ghoul, her pronouns are she/her,” He informs. Poison nods. 

“Alrighty then. Can we take her home then?” He asks. The doctor nods. A few nurses walk out, supporting Fun Ghoul in their arms. She has grotesque stitching that looks reminiscent of Jack Skellington’s mouth. She wobbles over quietly and flinches upon being touched. Poison says nothing yet picks her up, and she flinches  _ violently _ . However, she’s too sore and weak to protest against him, and therefore allows it. She notices a scar through their eyebrow and looks away upon them noticing  _ her _ noticing. They sit her in the seat of the car, quietly cursing under their breath upon accidentally hitting her face. 

_ “I can’t feel anything,” _ Ghoul signs.  _ “It’s fine.” _

_ “Okay,”  _ Poison signs back. She shifts and falls back into a deep sleep.

-

“Is she okay? Or,” Jet asks nervously, only to get a shrug in response. “Will she be okay?” Poison makes a face.

“Probably. The doctor said she should be fine in a couple of months,” Kobra says quietly. 

“What if she joins our crew?” Jet suggests. Poison considers it.

“I guess? I dunno, we should probably feel her out first,” Poison suggests.

“She’s a juvie hall. She’s desperate and feral. She ain’t much unlike you,” Kobra points out. Poison sighs.

“You’re right. Sure, why the hell not,” Poison resigns. 

-

It’s been two days since Ghoul was taken home. So far, she isn’t very friendly. She doesn’t speak but she communicates with Jet Star ever so slightly, and Poison has noticed the hearing aids she wears. Ghoul is quite feral, and honestly, Poison is scared of it- HER. 

This morning, Poison found Ghoul on the roof listening to music. 

“Hi Ghoul,” Poison says friendly. Ghoul jumps. 

“Crap, you scared me-” Ghoul starts, immediately clamping her hand over her mouth. Poison raises an eyebrow, confused. Ghoul tries to form words but can’t because she’s stuttering too much. Poison sits next to her silently, but reassuringly. Ghoul sighs shakily.

“I just- No one’s ever really taken  _ care  _ of me. I’ve been in crews, but no one’s been a good person so far,” She admits.

“I’m sorry to hear that. You interested in joining ours?” Poison asks. Ghoul’s eyes light up.

“You- You mean that?” She asks in disbelief. 

“Yeah, man,” Poison replies earnestly. Ghoul smiles. 

“Thanks. I uh- I appreciate it.”   
  



	2. Oops, Ghoulie (Jinx) needs therapy

Fun Ghoul has been part of her crew for a few months but she’s starting to question things. 

“Hey, Pois?” Ghoulie asks, tugging on their shirt.

“Yeah, Ghoulie?” they reply.

“Can you teach me about sexualities and genders along with pronouns ‘n stuff?” She asks nervously. Poison smiles at her proudly.

“Of course, Ghoulie,” they reply, smiling. Poison leads them to their room, drinking a Redbull. 

“Okay, so I’m sure you know about, like, plain gay people, right?” They ask. Ghoul nods.

“So there’s also bisexuals who are attracted to the male and female spectrum. Pansexuals are indiscriminate, omnisexuals are similar, but can discriminate. Abrosexual people have fluid sexuality. Genderfluid people have a fluid gender. There’s also bigender, nonbinary, trans, et cetera,” Poison explains. “Also, there are pretty much any kinds of pronouns. You think of it, you can use it.”

“I think I’m bisexual. Uh… can you use she/they for me? Or just any but he?” Ghoul asks.

“Yeah, of course,” Poison replies. Ghoul smiles. Jet Star, or apparently Indie, walks in smiling. 

“So I hear there’s a pronoun change around here?” She says, smiling at Ghoul. 

“Um, yeah, that’s me, Indie,” Ghoul replies timidly. Indie smiles.

“Good to hear it. I’ll let them know,” She says, gesturing to Kobra’s room.

“I feel like having an actual name?” Ghoul asks excitedly.

“Well, Ghoul is a pretty awesome name. Just use that,” Poison suggests. Ghoul smiles. Kobra and Indie walk back into the room.

“Pronoun change for Ghoul, yeah?” They ask. Ghoul nods. Kobra smiles.

“Well then, it’s cool,” Kobra says. Indie looks down at Ghoul and lifts her into a hug. Ghoul shrieks a little but then laughs.

“Dude, why’d you do that?” Kobra muses. 

“I dunno, they’re small,” Indie replies.

  
  


-

  
  


“Ghoul, what the fuck did you do?” Poison mutters worriedly, looking for the piece of shrapnel in xyr chest. They cry out in frustration upon not being able to find it. Show Pony skates in, and stops them, who is trembling. Ghoul stirs and Pony injects xem with a sedative. Poison flinched for xem. Poison continues sweating out of fear and falls asleep.

“Poison. Calm the fuck down. Xe’s going to be fine. Go take a goddamn nap,” Fae order. Faer on autopilot again. Indie walks in and lifts them, propping them up and getting them to their room. Kobra walks in quietly and just sits there.

_ Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. How long’s it been?  _ They think.  _ Hours probably. I don’t know anymore.  _ Ghoul sits up.  _ Ghoul sits up!  _ Kobra swiftly stands up and walks over to xem, propping xem up. Ghoul rubs xyr eyes and yawns.

“Damn I’m tired,” Ghoul muses. Kobra scoffs, helping their friend up. Poison runs in, looks at Ghoul bewilderedly, picks xem up, and walks off. Kobra makes a face at them and sighs amusedly.

“What a chaotic little couple,” Indie pants, out of breath from chasing Poison around the building for DESTROYA knows how long.

-

Ghoul sits in their room, crying again. They can’t even hear themself. They’re sick and their healing aids broke. The girl strides in. She’s about three, and all the killjoys are head over heels for her. Ghoul quickly rubs its face and smiles. 

“Hey, Babygirl, what’s up?” It asks cautiously. 

“Party’s scared,” She mumbles. Ghoul picks her up carrying her into Indie and Kobra’s room. It walks in front of Poison’s door, nervously sighing and knocking on the door.

“Who is it,” They snap. Ghoul (or Jinx) recoils and accidentally kicks the door. Poison shifts and opens the door, scooping Jinx into a tight hug. It sighs deeply and twitches, falling onto the bed with it’s partner.


	3. Leave Your Past in the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of flashbacks from Ghoulie's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from A New Day's Coming by Frank Iero and the Future Violents

Ghoul sits in their room, crying again. They can’t even hear themself. They’re sick and their healing aids broke. The girl strides in. She’s about three, and all the killjoys are head over heels for her. Ghoul quickly rubs its face and smiles. 

“Hey, Babygirl, what’s up?” It asks cautiously. 

“Party’s scared,” She mumbles. Ghoul picks her up carrying her into Indie and Kobra’s room. It walks in front of Poison’s door, nervously sighing and knocking on the door.

“Who is it,” They snap. Ghoul (or Jinx) recoils and accidentally kicks the door. Poison shifts and opens the door, scooping Jinx into a tight hug. It sighs deeply and twitches, falling onto the bed with it’s partner.

Jinx sits silently on the roof, a sigh escaping their lips, as they look to the sand turned to glass shimmering in the sunset, a small tear falling down their cheek.

_ “Let’s go in the garden, you’ll find something waiting,”  _ Ghoul remembers. Her mother. She was beautiful, the same raven hair and green eyes, but she had pale skin. She remembers her other mom. They were lesbians, she doesn't remember much, but she remembers her other mother was blonde. Like Kobra.

_ “In little ways, everything stays.”  _ Ghoul wipes the tears trickling down their face. She looks to the glass chimes by the entrance to the shelter on the roof. She lives in a once run-down shack that she brought life back into. The life Better Living stole from her family. She chokes a little, crying into her deceased partner’s jacket. She loved them more than anyone she’s ever met. She lets out a scream.

“YOU EVIL MOTHERFUCKERS TOOK THE ONLY PERSON THAT LOVED ME,” She screams in agony, sobbing and choking. She lies there for an hour clutching Poison’s jacket and drifting to sleep

She wakes in a van, quietly panicking until she sees Pony’s sympathetic facial expression. She remembers Poison, and she remembers describing her to Pony.

_ “Am I allowed to look at her like that? Could it be wrong when she's just so nice to look at?” Ghoul reels. Pony hugs her tightly. _

_ “And she smells like lemongrass and sleep. She tastes like apple juice and peach. Oh, you would find her in a polaroid picture. And she means everything to me,” Ghoul sniffs. _

_ “But she doesn’t look at me the same way. I’m not good enough anyway,” She sighs. _

“Damn it, kid, stop spacing out on me,” Pony says, snapping them out of it. They all pull up to the building, leading Ghoul in. Sitting on the couch is-

“HOLY FUCK! POISON,” Ghoul yelps, jumping full-force into them. “I missed you so much.” Ghoul buries their head in his chest.

“Love you, baby.”


End file.
